Happy Holidays Naruto!
by Sayuri Rose K
Summary: "Naruto could be seen decorating his house with many decorations of different holidays..." Holiday!fic Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Sasuke/Sakura
1. Summary

**AN: This is the full summary to the story. **

**This is the updated stuff. I don't remember when I wrote this. *sheepish grin***

**Thanks to ****for beta-ing!**

It was holiday time and Konoha and Naruto decided to throw a holiday party. He was calling it a holiday party because Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Neji and Ino were Jewish; Sakura, Lee, Choji and Kiba were Christian; Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru celebrated Kwanzza. (Ah, what the heck, I'll even tell you who got what color wrapped present.)

Sakura received a pink wrapped present.

Hinata received an indigo wrapped present.

Shikamaru received a tan wrapped present.

Ino received a purple wrapped present.

Tenten received a brown wrapped present.

Neji received a white wrapped present.

Sasuke received an Uchiha fan wrapped present (it had the Uchiha fan w/ a black background.)

Kiba received an ivory wrapped present.

Shino received a small cage with a dark grey bow.

Lee received an orange and green wrapped present.

Choji received a basket with a red bow.

After their presents, they play Truth or Dare.

The pairings are NaruHina, NejiTen, and SasuSaku. Implied ShikaIno._ I wish I had put Kiba, Shino, Lee and Choji with some one. However, at the time I felt that the Sand Siblings would not make it feel like a 'Konoha Shinobi Celebration.' _

**AN: Happy Holidays! **


	2. Amazing Grace

**I OWN NOTHING!**

_Amazing grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_Amazing Grace by Celine Dion_

_Christmas Day…Naruto's House_

Naruto could be seen decorating his house with many decorations of different holidays. Neji brought over a Menorah and asked Naruto to put it in the window. Sasuke came over and gave Naruto a **menorah like thing*(1)** and asked Naruto to put it near the menorah. But right now Naruto, Lee and Sakura were having quite a hard time bringing a Christmas tree into Naruto's house. Once it was inside, it would finally be decorated.

"Wow," Naruto said. "Who knew a tree could be that heavy."

"Place the tree right in the corner by the window Naruto," Sakura commanded.

"Ok, Sakura-chan," exclaimed Lee.

The tree finally in place, Naruto went into the kitchen to begin frying **latkes*(2)**. He left Sakura and Lee to decorate the tree. Sakura and Lee were really good at decorating the tree. After all the decorating, they were very hungry.

"Yum," Sakura said. "These look good Naruto."

"I hope they are Sakura," Naruto replied. "And thank you."

"We had better get going," Sakura said. "We'll see you later Naruto."

"See you Sakura," Naruto exclaimed.

_Later that night…_

Naruto was helping Neji and Hinata light the menorah and he was happy to be spending the holidays with all his friends. What was in his head was different. Should I make my move on Hinata now? Neji gave Naruto a look and nodded his head, knowing what Naruto wanted to do with Hinata.

Naruto approached Hinata and asked, "Hinata will you play Truth or Dare with us?"

"Sure Naruto-kun," she answered.

The people playing Truth or Dare were Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke. The others found it, in Shikamaru's words **"to troublesome"*(3)**. Of course, Naruto was asked the first question.

"Naruto," Neji asked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Naruto stated confidently.

Neji smirked, " I dare you to…"

**Yeah….I don't know a whole lot about Kwanzaa.**

**I have no idea what it is actually called.**

**Latkes are potato pancakes that are usually made during Hanukah. They are really good when eaten with applesauce. :D**

**Haha. Gotta love the lazy genius!**

**Read the next chapter to see what happens!**


	3. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

**I OWN NOTHING!**

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_

_Bells are ringing_

_It's time to scream and shout_

_It's time to celebrate_

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays by Nsync_

_**Recap:**_

_**Neji smirked, " I dare you to…"**_

_**End recap**_

Neji smirked, "I dare you to kiss Hinata."

"Wh-wh-what?" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto, fearing nothing, leaned over and kissed her. He was kissing her with such a passion that it sent shivers down her spine. She kissed back, even though her eyes were wide with shock and her face was red as a tomato. When they finally broke apart, everyone applauded.

"About time," Kiba said. "We've all been waiting a long time for you guys to get together."

Everybody seconded what Kiba said. They all said that a kiss was the best present to give a girl. After Naruto and Hinata's kiss, the game continued. In the end, Neji kissed Tenten, and Sasuke kissed Sakura.

The gift exchange was a busy affair. Everybody received **a gift from each the 11 others*(1)**. Sakura got a cherry blossom comb, Hinata got 'A Kunoichi's Guide to Real Seduction', Shikamaru didn't even open his present, Ino got an oil painting of different flowers, Tenten got handmade weapons, Neji received a book titled 'Do You Really Believe in Fate?' Lee got a new pair of leg weights, Choji got a basket of food (no surprise there), Shino got a rare bug from the Land of Tea, Sasuke got a book titled 'Revenge: Its Advantages and Disadvantages', and Kiba got a little Golden Retriever.

As the night wore on, everybody sang songs, drank hot chocolate, and, when everybody felt very tired, they fell asleep in front of the fireplace.

In the heavens somewhere you could hear:

_Happy Holidays Naruto! __**(3)**_

**Well, what did you think? Please tell me!**

**read the summary as to who got what color present**

**I didn't wanna go into detail about every single present each character got. I was being lazy. I hope you understand why.**

**Guess who was saying that! You'll never figure it out! Sugar cookies to those who do!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERY ONE!**


End file.
